Ose
by NutNut
Summary: Quand Drago Malefoy aime Harry Potter et qu'il lui chnate une chanson pour lui dire.Quand les sens d'Harry Potter s'eveillent a la vue de Drago Malefoy.OS,song-fic,lemon.rewiews please!
1. Default Chapter

" OSE "

One-shot,song-fic,slash HPDM

Résumé :Quand Drago Malefoy aime Harry Potter et qu'il lui chante une chanson.Quand les sens d'Harry Potter s'éveillent à la vue de Drago Malefoy.Lemon

Disclaimer :Rien a moi,tout a Mme Rowling.Pour ce qui est de la chanson elle s'appelle " Ose " et est interprétée par Jenifer (la gagnante de la Star Academy 1)

Petite note :Ceci n'est pas ma premiere fanfic mais c'est la premiere que je finis.Soyez donc ingulgens please !Pour ce qui est du lemon c'est la même chose sauf que la c'est VRAIMENT mon tout premier !Voilà !Ah !Et pour les éventuelles rewiews et bien je ferais un " deuxieme chapitre " pour y répondre !

****

Pensées de Drago en gras

__

Pensées d'Harry en italique

Voilà maintenant que tout est dit :PLACE A LA FIC !

****

" OSE "

20h00,29 juin,balle de fin d'année,Grande Salle,Poudlard

" -Allez Harry,fais pas la tête…

-Lache-moi Hermione !

-Mais…

-Pour la énième foi Hermione,dégage !

-D'accord…(soupir resigné)Je suis avec Ron si tu me cherches…

-Ouais,ouais… "

__

Ce qu'elle est saoûlante des fois Hermione…Peux pas me laisse en paix deux secondes ? ? ?

Au même moment,table des Serpentards

" -Allez Drago,lance-toi !

-Non !

-S'il te plaît !

-Non !

-Mais tu as une voix magnifique,ce serait géniale si tu chantais !

-Pour la énième fois Blaise,dégage !

-D'accord….Mais n'empêche ce serait l'idéal pour dire a Potter que tu l'aimes…dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

-Que ? !Blaise !Blaise reviens ici !Grrr…..

****

Mais comment il sait ça lui ?C'est incroyable ça…Même si l'idée de dire à Harry que je l'aime en chantant une chanson ce serait bien…Faut que je reflechisse !

20h30,Bal de fin d'année,Grande Salle,Poudlard

__

Qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde…Tiens !Malefoy va chanter ?Intéressant Petit Dragon…

****

Bon je me lance…

" -Pose

Tes mains sur moi

Comme un regard

En bleu pervenche

Une différence

Qui me déjante le cœur

Ose

Tout en douceur

Tout même l'amour

Prédicateur

Qui tourne autour

Comme un profanateur

Mais Ose,enfin l'amour

Ose,fait moi l'amour "

A ce moment Drago posa les yeux sur Harry et ne les quitta plus.Harry quand a lui sentait son cœur s'accélerer,ses mains devenir moites et son sexe se tendre,signe qu'il devenait exciter.

__

Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça,c'est juste un mec diablement sexy qui me fait envie comme personne,après tout,rien de mal…

****

Allez petit Lion,réagis,viens ici,baise-moi,prend moi devant tout le monde si tu veux mais réagis merde !

" -Pose

Ton corps ici

Entre mes bras

Fais toi la peau

Vole à la vie

Le goût de ces liqueurs

Ose

Venir a bout

Des tes tabous de pacotille

Ouvre les yeux

Sur moi et n'aie pas peur

Mais Ose,enfin l'amour

Ose fait moi l'amour

Ose enfin l'amour

Ose fait moi l'amour "

En disant ces derniers mots,Drago fixa encore plus intensément Harry.Personne dans la salle n'était indifférent aux regards enflammés et s'échangeait les deux garçons.

Drago descendit de la scène,le micro toujours en main.

****

Puisque tu as peur petit Lion,alors j'arrive…

__

Mmm oui,viens mon Serpent,je vais te prendre,te baiser devant toute la salle,je vais te bouffer tout cru,tu vas voir…

" Même si tu te goures

Ose quand c'est ton tour

Ose fait moi l'amour

Ose et puis savoure…

Même si tu te goures

Ose quand c'est ton tour

Ose fait moi l'amour

Ose et puis savoure…

Même si tu te goures

Ose quand c'est ton tour… "

Le blond était maintenant a quelques centimètres du brun.Il lui chuchota les derniers mots de la chanson a l'oreille :

" -Ose fait moi l'amour

Ose et puis savoure…

-Quand tu veux,cher ami… "

21h15,29 juin,Salle sur demande,Poudlard

"-Alors Drago,je vais te proposer un marché

-Je t'écoute

-Prouve moi que je peux savourer en faisant l'amour avec toi

-Quel est l'enjeu ?

-Si j'apprécie,on sort ensemble

-Et si c'est le contraire,bien que j'en doute ?

-Et bien…tu seras a mes ordres pendant une semaine

-Marché conclu ! "

Il se sérrèrrent la main pour sceller leur engagement et Drago attaqua les choses sérieuses.Il commença en enlever sa chemise pour enlever ensuite celle d'Harry tout en embrassant le brun.Puis délaissant ses lèvres il descendit sur son cou et son torse,de plus en plus bas toujours,jusqu'à faire face à la ceinture du Gryffondor qu'il trouva d'ailleurs bien gênante.Pour y remerdier le pantalon d'Harry tomba bien vite sur ses chevilles,rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par son boxer.

****

Mon Dieu qu'il est beau….Wow ! !Et ça c'est de l'engin !C'est James Potter qui lui a donner des bijoux de familles pareils ? ? ?

__

Allez Drago,prends là,je t'en supplie…J'en peux plus moi…

" -Drago…

-Oui,amour ?

-Baise moi !

-Avec plaisir ! "

Drago qui était a genou,se releva,finit de se déshabiller puis sorta un pot de lubrifiant d'on ne sait où.Harry le regardait s'activer les yeux et les reins en feu.Drago,nu,était une image à graver dans la mémoire pour toujours.

Tout d'un coup,Drago s'arrêta net,un sourire aux lèvres.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dray ?

-J'ai oublié quelque chose…

-Que…Mmmmm…Oh,Drago,oui… "

Drago venait juste de se remettre à genoux devant Harry et de prendre sa virilité en bouche.Le plaisir tournait la tête d'Harry qui respirait par saccades et qui jouit en quelques minutes dans la bouche du blond qui avala tout sans hésiter.

Et avant que le brun ait pu se remettre de ses émotions un doigt entra en lui.

Harry sourit.

" -Pas besoin,mon cœur,prend-moi directement

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain ! "

Drago placa son sexe a l'entrée de jeune Gryffondor puis le pénétra en profondeur.Harry mouva alors ses hanches de manière a montrer à Drago qu'il pouvait bouger.Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier.Plus les secondes avancaient,plus les coups de reins frappés sur la prostate du brun étaient violentes.Puis ils jouirent ensemble et criant leurs prénoms et en sueur.

Cette nuit là ils recommencèrent leur petit jeu plusieurs fois de suite,Harry toujours en dessous.

" -Pourquoi c'est jamais moi qui te prends ?

-Un Malfoy domine toujours,amour

-D'accord… "

30 juin,8h30,Petit déjeuner avant le départ du train,Grande Salle,Poudlard

" -Harry !T'étais ou hier soir ? ?

-Heu…

-Avec moi ! dit une voix derrière Ron et Harry

-Drago ? Mais…mmmhhhh "

Drago venait de l'embrasser devant tout le monde sous les yeux horrifiés de Ron Weasley qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir,et ceux amusés de Hermione Granger et de Blaise Zabini.

" -Bonjour a toi aussi,amour !

-Mais,Drago… ?

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu…

-Oui je t'ai embrassé !Oui devant toute l'école !Et je t'aime aussi ! lui dit le blond,souriant "

Harry lui sourit en retour et se dirigea avec lui main dans la main,sous les regards curieux vers la table des Gryffondor.

Mais au moment ou Harry s'assit il fit une affreuse grimace de douleur.Voyant la tête de son amour,Drago lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

" Promet moi de ne pas coucher avec toi 6 fois de suite la prochaine fois " lui chuchota celui-ci,souriant.

Drago éclata de rire sans que personne ne sache pourquoi sauf Harry et lui même a ce moment là.

FIN ! ! !

Bon,a tous les lecteurs :ceci est mon premier One-Shot alors je vous rpis d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographes et autres erreurs !

Merci et REWIEWS PLEASE !

Bisous et merci à tous

Gwenaëlle


	2. RAR

Réponses au REWIEWS

Tout d'abord,merci à ceux qui m'ont rewiewé,c'est très gentil de votre part !

Onarluca :Merci,je l'ai écrit assez vite,et j'ai longtemps hésité à la poster,mais merci.

Momo13 :Merci beaucoup pour cet enthousiasme et ces supers compliments.J'essaie en ce moment d'écrire une nouvelle fanfic ! ;)

Lysanthius :Merci à toi aussi !lol J'essaie,mais si l'inspiration ne veut pas…

Tama :Salut !Merci pour tes encouragements !

Sahada :Merci pour tes encouragements !Je vais t'informer d'un truc :la chanson " Ose " dont je me suis inspirée,et bel et bien de Jenifer.Sur son album " Le Passage ",si tu regardes le titre des chansons,il y en a bien une qui s'appelle " Ose ",et c'est la n°4.Alors,avant d'informer les autres,essaie d'abord de t'informer toi ! ;)

Encore une fois merci pour vos encouragements.Pour ceux/celles qui se demandent si je continue d'écrire,je n'en ai plus trop le temps.

La fic " Des vacances pas comme les autres " est abandonnée.Mais si quelqu'un veut la reprendre,et bien je vous laisse libre cours,mais venez m'en parlez,qu'on en discute !

Bisous

L'ange des Tenebres.


End file.
